We Only Come Out At NIght
by DuosBaby
Summary: Songfic, Death fic, 1x2


Title: We Only Come Out At Night (Song fic)

Warning: angst, death fic, and 1x2

Author: DuosBaby

Disclaimer: The song is by Smashing Pumpkins. The characters are not mine nor will they ever be mine =( Please don't sue I am but a poor girl trying to work through school!

::: = song

// = thoughts

We Only Come Out At Night 

::: We only come out at night

we only come out at night

the days are much too bright 

we only come out at night :::

Heero walked through the dark alleys of L2. The cold night breeze caused him to shudder. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jean jacket and his head hung down. He didn't care is anyone knew that he was depressed. He'd been hiding his emotions for way too long and nothing could cheer him up.

Even Quarter's console didn't help. Not his smile or jovial voice or the way that he could actually *feel* Heero's pain. Along with Quatre, Wufei had also gone out of his way to help Heero with anything. He went as far as fixing Wing, cooking dinner, and cleaning on Heero's days. It's not that Heero didn't appreciate the kind gestures it's just that they didn't mean anything. He was alone and felt so empty. His heart was filled with an incredible pain, a pain like no other.

::: and once again, you'll pretend to know me well, my friends

and once again, I'll pretend to know the way 

thru the empty space

thru the secret places of the heart :::

// Damn you Duo! // Heero continued walking as his mind drifted. Nothing he did helped him to forget the violet-eyed pilot. He had stayed by the boy's side until the end. It wasn't his fault, there where just too many. Two people can't hold off 30 Aries and 50 Taurus' by themselves. But they had tried. Duo had wanted to retreat but didn't want to leave Heero. // It should have been me. Why was he so damn loyal? I told him to get out! // Now Heero wondered aimlessly through the dark city. No real destination in mind he trudged along.

::: we only come out at night

we only come out at night

the days are much to bright 

we only come out at night :::

Turning the corner Heero walked into another boy. Slowly he looked up and saw that it was Trowa. "What do you want?" His voice was cold and without any emotion.

" Quartre is sick with worry. He fears that you'll 'do something rash' and wants you to come home." Trowa stared at the silent pilot. 

// Home?// Heero thought. // Where is home? Home is where your loved one is waiting. Where beautiful memories are made. Memories of…Duo. // " I can't. Tell him I'm at a hotel or something. I can't go back there, not tonight."

"But—"

"NO! I will not." Heero briskly pushed past Trowa and continued down another alley. Trowa didn't follow him but shook his head and walked back the way he had come. 

Heero's mind raced. // Why now? Why tonight, of all nights, must I be alone? // "Damn you Duo!" Heero shouted in to the stale night, "You promised never to leave!" Heero fell to his knees, buried his head in his hands, and allowed the tears to flow, " You promised…oh Duo…ai shiteru ." 

::: I walk alone, I walk alone to find the way home

I'm on my own, I'm on my own to see the ways

That I can't help the days, you will make it home okay

I know you can, and you can :::

Time stood still while Heero released all his pent up emotions. He couldn't live with the memories that invaded his mind. Visions of Deathsythe-Hell exploding into pieces as Oz mobile dolls over whelmed it. Duo's limp body in his arms barely hanging on to life. The hospital and the solemn faces of the doctors. There was no end to the memories as the flooded his mind. Now this day that should have been filled with romance, the day that marked the first time that they had held each other. Though life was now nothing more that a blur, without Duo life held nothing anymore. This God Damn war had stolen the only thing that Heero ever cared about. His love. His life. His reason to live.

::: We only come out at night

we only come out at night

the days are much too bright 

we only come out at night :::

Slowly Heero further on to the filthy pavement laying in the fetal position. // Duo! // His mind screamed. // Oh Duo! I'm sorry. I've failed you. // Finally a thought crept into the darkness of his tortured mind. He'd end it. End everything. He'd make the pain and the memories disappear…forever. 

Almost mechanically, Heero reached for his handgun. His hand shook as he held the weapon to his temple. Soon the pain would be over. He'd be with Duo. This war could continue with out him. This war that had taken so much away, so many innocent lives, was pointless. His finger wrapped around the trigger and applied a little pressure…

The thunderous bolt rang through out the city but only one person turned toward its source. Trowa raced back to the ally that Heero had disappeared down…

::: And once again, you'll pretend to know that

that there's an end, that there's and end to this begin

it will help you sleep at night

it will make it seem that right is always right, all right :::

Heero opened his eyes to find himself standing at the edge of a lake surrounded by the silver stars and moon against a velvet sky of blue-black. The breeze was warm against his skin and tossed his hair about almost playfully. Behind him was a mass of evergreens and a small cabin set off to the side. Out of the cabin came a person too far away for Heero to identify. 

Heero walked to the edge of the lake and stared at it. The surroundings seemed so familiar to him. He had once taken Duo to a place much the same only a few years before. The sound of footsteps could be heard behind Heero over the silent sloshing of the water. Quickly he spun about to meet the person who dared to interrupt his thoughts. The sight that meets him took his breath away. Before he stood a beautiful boy with long chestnut hair that flowed about him in perfect waves. Heero stumbled forward blindly and fell into the awaiting arms of the boy. Their bodies pressed close against each other's length. Heero ran a hand delicately over the other boy's face and through the silken hair. "Duo." He whispered as he held the boy closer. 

::: We only come out at night

we only come out at night

the days are much too bright 

we only come out at night :::

"Am I…dead?" Heero's lips formed the words with difficulty.

Duo nodded.

"Where am I?" Heero looked around him again.

"You're in eternity." Duo spoke softly, "Love never dies Heero. Thought I didn't want you here for a long time. You had a life ahead of you. I was at peace, koi. Though now that you are here I know that we will be together always."

Heero felt his body weaken and together they fell on to the grass below them.

"Oh Duo, ai shiteru."

"I know." Duo leaned toward Heero as their lips met they fell into complete ecstasy.

It was then that Heero fully remembered where he had seen a place similar to this one. It had been the first night that Duo and himself admitted their love for each other. The first night they had held each other. The first night of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
